


Standing Ovation

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Temperature Play, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux, Ren and Mitaka are playing a scene in one of the conference rooms. It starts with Mitaka stripping for his lovers, but the focus changes when Ren picks up on what Mitaka is thinking about when he is on the little dais, bent over the lectern, with Hux and Renbusybut out of sight of the rows of empty chairs.





	Standing Ovation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> 27\. Branding | **Temperature Play | Stripping/Striptease**

“I feel a little, well, silly, sir.”

Mitaka stood on a small dais at the focus of one of The Finalizer’s smaller conference rooms. The lectern draped with the red and black of the flag of The First Order had been moved to the side and the heat from the bright spotlights made him perspire. At least, he blamed it on the spotlights, and wondered if the probable sheen from his broad, pallid forehead would dazzle his audience of two.

“Oh, I’m sure you will relax once you get in the mood,” replied Hux with a smirk sideways at Ren. “You always do. What do you want? Soft lighting? Music?”  
“I want a drink,” said Ren, looking at Hux. “You got a hospitality ‘droid in here?”  
“No,” replied Hux. “But there is a dispenser for regulation beverages. Help yourself.” He waited for Ren to rise, turned on his most charming smile and added, “Since you’re up...”

Meanwhile Mitaka slunk off stage and slipped behind a screen in the corner. Hux set the lighting to a more flattering level and called up some music. It was a track familiar to all three, but neither Ren nor Mitaka could quite place it. Mitaka reappeared in the shimmering garb of a dancer: gauzy fabric shot through with gold weave that caught the light as he moved. Ren sipped his spiced tea, leaned sideways without taking his eyes off the show and spoke quietly to Hux.  
“I had no idea when I first saw Doph that he wasn’t a stick-up-the-ass ramrod like you.”  
“Such flattery will get you nowhere, Kylo,” replied Hux. “Be grateful I keep him around for you. His greatest talent is taking the edge off your temper.”  
“Liar!” Ren grinned and unfastened his cloak, shrugging it off and over the back of his chair. “You _like_ him and you hate it when he’s with me. Admit it. I can tell anyway.”  
Hux leaned back in his chair, crunched a chip of ice from his water and resisted the childish temptation to dump the entire contents of the glass into Ren’s lap.

On the small stage, Mitaka slowly removed his loose-sleeved outer top to reveal a silky crop top underneath. Hux shuffled in his seat and Ren leaned forward slightly. Mitaka glared at both of them.  
“Oh, do I have your attention now?” he said above the music. “Good. I was beginning to wonder if I’d be better off attempting to seduce Kayfour.”  
Hux grinned. Ren leaned sideways and murmured, “You were right. He’s in a mood now.”

Mitaka danced well. Ren recognised some of the fluid, swaying, fighting moves he’d been teaching Mitaka: officially to improve his ground combat skills, but really to have an excuse for close physical contact since most of such instruction sessions finished with Mitaka’s legs around his waist and his back against the wall of the gymnasium. Put together in a clever sequence and performed slowly, Ren had to admit that the form Mitaka used looked like a dance designed to show off his body. Whenever his hands moved across his front into a blocking move, he loosened a tie or unfastened a clip and with the next shake or swirl a garment would fall. After uncounted minutes, Mitaka turned slowly, arms crossing his hips, and he paused with his fingers on the final tie, looking over his shoulder at Hux and pulling slowly on the ends of the fine silk ribbon that held the last fabric panel over his cock and his arse.

“Stop!” Hux leaned forwards. “Kriff, Doph, you know how to tease. Come here.”  
Mitaka smiled and walked over to stand in front of Hux. Ren got up and stood behind him, broad, warm hands caressing his shoulders and stroking down his chest to his waist then pulling him close. He felt Ren’s cock hard against his arse and shimmied back, grinding into him. Ren swore quietly and Hux laughed. He took a sip of his water and crunched another ice chip.

“Come closer.”  
Mitaka shuffled forwards, pulling Ren behind him, until he straddled Hux’s chair. Hux pulled at the ribbon that sat so prettily on Mitaka’s hip and the insubstantial fabric fell away. Hux leaned forwards and kissed Mitaka’s belly, close to the base of his cock. Mitaka giggled.  
“That’s cold!”  
“Really?” Hux smirked. “Ice is cold. Who’d’ve thought it.” He reached for his glass and slurped another ice chip into his mouth, letting it melt almost completely on his tongue. He leaned forwards again and mouthed lower, nuzzling and licking, cold against Mitaka’s balls. Mitaka gasped and giggled again.

Hux glanced up at Ren. “I think he likes it,” said Hux. Ren ran warm hands up Mitaka’s chest again and flicked his fingers over hard nipples.  
“Mmhmm, he does,” replied Ren. “I know something else he’ll like.”  
Ren took a mouthful of his still-hot tea, held it for a few seconds then swallowed. He dropped to his knees behind Mitaka, parted his cheeks and licked a soft, warmed tongue up his crack and over his entrance. Mitaka wobbled forwards a little and grasped the back of Hux’s chair to keep himself from falling.  
“Oh _fuck,_ sirs. This is—“  
Whatever Mitaka was going to say was lost in the moan he let out as Ren’s hot tongue wriggled into his hole and Hux’s cold lips played with his foreskin.

The chair got in the way. Mitaka couldn’t lean properly and Hux complained he’d get a crick in his neck. Ren scooped Mitaka up and took him back to the dais, then replaced the wide lectern. Hux brought fresh spiced tea and iced water from the dispenser. Mitaka rested his forearms on the flat alloy surface and sank his forehead onto his arms when Hux crawled under the flag that covered the front of the lectern and Ren knelt behind, and they resumed their teasing. Imagining that he was giving an address to collected First Order dignitaries only served to heighten his arousal, and behind him Ren laughed softly before warming his mouth again and pushing a hot, pointed tongue into Mitaka’s entrance. Hux held an ice chip in his mouth and sucked on one of Mitaka’s balls, rubbing the rapidly melting ice across wrinkled skin then repeating with the other before cooling his mouth again and taking the head of Mitaka’s cock between his chilled lips. 

A muffled shriek and a laughed-out curse from Mitaka indicated that Ren and Hux had swapped drinks. Hux sat back and waited as Ren cooled his mouth and trailed a melting ice chip on his tongue up the seam that led from Mitaka’s balls back to his hole. Not knowing what Hux would do and unable to see whether he chose hot or cold, Mitaka closed his eyes and gave in to his fantasy of giving a passionate speech while two of the First Order’s most influential leaders pleasured him unseen. Slick cold entered him and he almost howled, then heat enveloped his cock and he whimpered.

Ren got to his feet and pushed a chilled fingertip in past the first tight ring of muscle to brush against the second. Mitaka clenched and Ren wiggled his finger around.  
“You like that image so much you can’t keep it inside, Doph.” Ren murmured close to Mitaka’s ear. “Imagine them all, all those stuffed shirts, watching while you persuade them with your passion, all the while not knowing that my tongue is in your hole and Armitage has his hot mouth around your cock. You can’t come until the end of your speech, _Admiral_ Mitaka, you’ve got to wait, suppress it.” Ren pulled his finger out and when he replaced it, the slick of lube allowed it to slide in further. Mitaka tried to stand upright as if the audience was real. Ren slid a second finger into him and thrust in and out slowly, his other hand tracing over Mitaka’s chest with an ice chip. “Not until they stand up to give you the applause you deserve. You can’t come while they’re still listening to your speech. You’re not finished yet, admiral, are you?”

Mitaka groaned and shook his head, desperately trying to push down the tingle in his groin that threatened to explode into white-hot stars at any moment. Ren freed his cock and pressed up against Mitaka’s hip. He resumed his murmur, “Do you think you could hold it back with my cock in you? Are my fingers not enough?” Ren thrust his hand harder. Under the lectern, Hux grasped around Mitaka’s thighs for support, sliding his lips and tongue back and forth along Mitaka’s shaft, humming along with the music track. Mitaka gasped and came, mouth falling open, head back on Ren’s chest, hands gripping the edges of the lectern, knees barely able to support his weight.

Under the flag, Hux gulped down spiced tea and made a face. Above, Ren held Mitaka who hung boneless, arms around Ren’s neck. Mitaka began to laugh with a snort but soon hooted uncontrollably.  
“What’s so funny?” asked Ren, genuinely perplexed at this unfamiliar reaction. “Usually you get a bit weepy after something this intense.”  
Hux appeared behind Mitaka, trousers open, and fitted himself against the lieutenant, cock nestling in the cleft of his arse. He held on around both men and pressed up close, kissing Mitaka’s shoulder.  
“I just realised,” said Mitaka with a snigger. “The music! It’s Armitage’s favourite background for his motivational holovids. I’ve been hearing it twice a day ever since I left the Academy.” He remained attached around Ren’s neck but turned his head to speak to Hux. “You can fuck me right here like this if you want, if it’s all right with both of you, just give me a couple more minutes to come down from this.”  
Ren sniggered and rolled his eyes. “No wonder you were fantasising about giving a speech! I have a better idea. General, the _admiral_ has finished. You’re up next. If you can get through your entire _fierce machine blah blah blah_ speech with my cock in you and yours in Doph’s mouth, without coming before the end and without speeding up, I’ll accept a forfeit.”


End file.
